


In The Garden Below

by merryfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Duel Monster Spirits, Duel Monsters Are Real, F/M, Face-Sitting, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Making Out, Mating Rituals, Nipple Play, Non-Human Genitalia, Tentacles, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Spectre accepts an invitation to Sunvine Healer's societal debut as her escort, what he doesn't realise is that he is expected to do more than just dance with her in this other worldly cotillion that he has been summoned to.
Relationships: Spectre/Sunvine Healer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	In The Garden Below

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something to celebrate the Sunavalon/Sunvine Archetype reaching OCG status (here's to hoping it crosses to TCG status soon) and naturally... I celebrate with porn which I guess is on brand. Tbh I had the most fun writing about the kinds of foods that dryads would eat. So anyway, this is twice as long as it was meant to be and I couldn't come up with a proper title so its an allusion to eating pussy lol.

A stupid question was in his mouth but his heart was in his throat preventing him from speaking as Spectre took a step forward. His whole body feasted and drank upon the verdant splendour which comprised his surroundings. The smells of myrrh and laurel wafted; a breeze sang in the highest treetops; he was greeted by a vast and green meadow ringed by copse after copse of ancient, flowering trees.

“Welcome, my son.”

_Mother_ , Spectre thought to himself with his tears in his eyes. His cautious amble became a stride as he approached the queenly, goddess-like epicentre of the meadow in which one of the forms his dear Mother Tree embody reigned from. The magnificent Sunavalon Dryatrentiay welcomes him warmly, her arms parted in an echo of a faraway embrace all for him.

“I apologise for summoning you abruptly,” she began once Spectre was closer to her, at a distance more friendly to conversing, and a wrinkle of laughter crossed her face, she was strangely placid, “how curious that I am the one summoning you to our world rather than you summoning us to your world.”

“Indeed…” Spectre hesitantly agreed.

“But this is a matter of great importance, I deemed your presence here among us in our world of earthen Duel Monsters far greater than any other.” Dryatrentiay explained.

Spectre stepped closer to her still. His face was craven and grim. He placed a hand on his Mother’s trunk and he feared that he should not have. But he felt calmed by the feeling of her bark on his palm. It assured him that this was real and no dream, the coarseness of her evident of that. He looked up at her gravely, fingers digging in.

“You’re not…” Spectre murmured. “Dying, are you?”

His eyes shone with tears. He had seen this magnificent woman of a monster fall several times in duels, watching her burn in a gruesomely vibrant blaze, and many times, he fell with her afterwards. He didn’t think that he could take the heartbreak of it happening for real, especially not after the hole that Earth’s death had caused him. He had thought lowly of the Ignis until that time so there was no way he would cope well if someone whom he thought very highly of was to pass.

Dryatrentiay looked down on him pitifully but not for the reasons that he expected. A tentacle root, beet purple, rose out of the ground and the tip that came to a slender point reached out for him. Very gently, she poked away the tears that pricked at Spectre’s eyes.

“Oh, my son, I apologise. I did not mean to mislead you, no, it is in fact a more joyous sacrament that we have invited you for.” she said.

Spectre’s premature mourning turned to a perplexed expression. But he was greatly consoled by this following statement so it was at least a little bit relieved aside from being vexed.

Dryatrentiay smiled. “We would like it very much if you took part in Sunvine Healer’s coming of age ceremony. No more will she be a girl but a woman, a mother, and with your consent, we would love it if you were her escort into this next stage of her life.”

Spectre blinked, pleasantly surprised by this turn around of the conversation.

“I would be delighted to, Mother.” he replied, flourishing his delight by placing a hand on his heart and by bowing.

“I thought you would be.” Dryatrentiay smiled benevolently. “It would please us most of all if you could perform these tasks sooner rather than later.”

“It would be an honour.” Spectre said, most sincere.

“Excellent, we shall do it by moonrise, to coincide with the waxing moon. Most splendid.” Dryatrentiay said. Her voice rang out clear, as though it would have complemented champagne and crystalline glasses. Her joy was bright and delightful. 

Spectre nodded. He had visions of being all dolled up in the traditional garb, so that he could look like a proper bridegroom or akin, wearing whatever it was these plant-folk wore, which he admitted he wasn’t sure would look like. But he hoped white. He knew he looked good in white and whilst it wasn’t always, it was a good colour for marital affairs and this seemed to be that sort of thing.

He had not been entirely wrong in these visions. He was briefly given to the care of a pair of Sunvine Maidens who giggled when they undressed him and offered him clothes more befitting to the occasion. They didn’t have anything in his exact size as he was far taller than the little girl monsters who were waiting on him hand foot but nor was he so tall as the swordsmen in their ranks. However, fortunately, they had much time until moonrise and they intended to make the most of that little fact.

Spectre shed his clothes in bits and pieces for them to study. It was strange being among even his teeny tiny Sunvine Maidens after so long. It made his heart flutter. There had always been some small boy inside of him who still believed in magic, even long after its existence had been seemingly disproven but here he was. In their realm, wearing their clothes, and hoping to eat their food come the rightful festivity. 

Still, he looked forward to this evening’s activities and he just hoped that time flowed differently here, he wouldn’t want to worry Master Ryoken by being borrowed too long from them. How amazing. One moment he had been with humans and now, he was among the monsters, Spectre truly marvelled that. Eager to learn what he could in the time that he was afforded; he had always had his imagination but this was the real deal so he desired to cherish it.

The little Sunvine Maidens who acted as his attendants were poorly in dialogue but they were too busy to chat and to fill in the details that his Mother had begun. So, Spectre mostly watched as they weaved. It was in tailoring that they apparently had their greatest talent, he never would have guessed were it not for seeing with his own eyes how they created clothes from grass and feathers and flowers.

When they finished up their tailoring of new clothes for him, Spectre was given quite the floral ensemble. They placed a woven crown of flowers and thorns upon his head; they bedecked him with a long coat which had a train several foot longer than he; he was put in something more resembling a dress than a mere dress shirt. It was both alien and familiar compared to what he normally wore; it evoked the Hanoi aesthetic but it also evoked Sunavalon, a perfect harmony that he relished. 

Once he acclimatised to his new clothes, he was made to eat mint in an effort to clean in his teeth as well and drank mineral water to wash it down. The tastes were jarringly clear on his tongue and pricked a headache. It was entirely unlike what he was used to eating back home and he did pride himself on his homegrown vegetables but it was just bizarrely different. He couldn’t describe it but he did like it.

Finishing up with mint and water refreshments, it was now time for the main event, or so he got the feeling as the two Sunvine Maidens tugged him back toward where they had come earlier. The forest was lively and meandering, feeling like a home wrought with corridors. Different fields for different events, scattered ruins of stone buildings which may have once been huts and shrines, and so, back to what was akin to this sprawling, castle without walls’ throne room they went.

It was with song, merry and nonsensical, that Spectre was brought back to Dryatrentiay’s meadow. Dusk had begun to fall but here, the skies did not burn in blazes of red and orange but rather were steeped with wine dark colours of purple and indigo as night descended. A cool wind blew through the trees, rattling their branches which were dotted with fairy lights and lanterns. Between those small, silver lights and the grand, silver lights of the waxing moon which peeked out between the foliage of the trees of the forest, there was enough light for Spectre to see his mother’s face. It looked so kind and gentle and happy.

She welcomed him. A tentacle rising up and sweeping down, bowing to a figure beside her: Sunvine Healer. She stood at position zero, like a dancer, and smiled excitedly. Her eyes were huge with wonder and she nodded to Spectre who descended down the aisle, Dryatrentiay’s other subjects either side of him. They all came down to their knee - where applicable - to greet him. Petals were thrown up and out over him as he drew in closer.

“It is with great pleasure that I introduce our long lost son,” Dryatrentiaytientiey began, her voice sweeping, “Spectre.”

Spectre could have blushed as his name was echoed over and over around him. He wasn’t used to getting this much attention, let alone positive attention but he did his best to remain unfettered. He kept his head high and smiled his best neutral smile. As far as he knew, or was concerned, he was supposed to be Sunvine Healer’s date for the night.

“Tonight is a special night.” Dryatrentiay began. “Not only are we celebrating our darling Sunvine Healer’s debut into higher society but also our darling human son’s debut. Together, they shall embark on the next phase of their lives hence why we are commemorating this thousandth year of Sunvine Healer’s blossoming tonight, beneath a waxing moon. Here, beneath it’s glow, they will strengthen their resolve and continue headlong.”

Like a debutante ball, Spectre found himself thinking as he listened to his mother’s speeches. He looked up to her, listening intently but he was not oblivious to how Sunvine Healer was stealing glances at him. He was fond of her. Perhaps not as fond as he was for some of his other monsters - such as any of his Sunavalon Link Monsters - but she was a precious sweetie to him nonetheless. Her cuteness in her card art was quite toned down to her cuteness to see her in the flesh and blood - or, at least flesh and chlorophyll, he wasn’t entirely certain what was more accurate to her bodily anatomy.

Here, everything eerie about her was enhanced and he liked that quite a bit. Her big eyes, her big ears. She was fey and strange with something about her proportions looking not quite right on Spectre’s eyes but she was welcome for that strangeness. 

“May we all enjoy tonight,” Dryatientiey said, “a night of banquets and music: all for our dearest Sunvine Healer and our dearest Spectre.”

A pause followed and Dryatientiey bowed her head to signify that she had finished up her speech. She was a charming and eloquent speaker. Her rousing words rippled through her subjects, they cheered and crooned for her with great enjoyment. With the conclusion of Dryatientiey’s speech, music began. Leaf whistle tones and an insect-like chorus began.

Exactly like a debutante ball, Spectre thought to himself and being a self-proclaimed gentleman, he made the first move. He was smooth as he approached Sunvine Healer, coming at her from an angle and dipping down. He wasn’t sure what sorts of dances that they would enjoy here as he was surprised they danced at all. All his monsters seemed so sedentary but he was pleased to know otherwise now so he hoped a waltz would suffice.

“May I have this dance, my darling?” he asked, one eye closed.

Sunvine Healer giggled politely behind an elegant hand, “You may.” she replied.

She gave her hand to his. They locked together pleasantly and their fingers entwined. Their palms slid against one another and Spectre relished the feeling; Sunvine Healer’s hand was soft and delicate yet not limp, she felt akin to a sprig of rosemary but scented more like a rose. They danced together. His steps far larger and far grander than how she tiptoed around in the wake that he spun for her. His human dance was rather alien to her own. Together, they were the swiftest pair to dance in the meadow as led by Spectre. He was at a much swifter rhythm and pace compared to Sunvine Healer with the tiny steps that she preferred but they made it work regardless.

Spectre’s waltz might have been rusty but he had great admiration for Sunvine Healer for how she adapted to his very different to her own style of dance. He could bend and poke her in many ways. Wrapping one leg around her own, forcing her down for a dip that made her petalled head bow to the back of her legs. Yes, she was a very flexible thing. Light on her feet too with a keen sense of initiative. Spectre watched her most eagerly as he took her hand and led her to above her head, on a finger, she spun and it was most elegant with a ballerina-like affect. She was a far more amiable and graceful dance partner than others whom he had had. 

(Not naming names but a certain cyber terrorist organisation leader of his own age was not quite so graceful; if anything, was gawky and awkward when he was made to learn social graces alongside Spectre such as the art to various ballroom dances.)

But yes, beneath Spectre’s almost brusque lead, Suvine Healer was made to be an exquisite dancer of the waltz. She squealed and howled with joy as she was made to dance the female role of a rather tepid waltz. Spectre was as gentlemanly as someone with a disposition such as his, callous and wily, could be; his etiquette warmly accepted by his dance partner. Together, they had a fantastic and jovial time together.

Chest to chest, with the music fading into the background, their dance turned to a more languid pace. Perfect for a conversation to follow suit. Spectre saw and noted the friendliness in Sunvine Healer’s eyes. She was so close to him and he could feel her breathe; a pattern inverse to his own, leading him to suspect that she inhaled carbon dioxide and exhaled oxygen…

“I requested you, you know.” she murmured, uppity and cheerful.

Spectre made an intrigued noise.

“It's true.” she continued. “Ladies’ choice is tradition but normally Thrashers and Meliae are picked but I wanted to be ambitious. So, I chose you. My friends thought I was mad but, apparently not. But your mother was thrilled to sticks and specks.”

Spectre smiled. That had a good ring to it. Not many acknowledged his bond to her in his own world but here, he was treated like a princeling for it. He told himself not to get addicted to the feeling but it was going to prove difficult. 

Further indulging her, Spectre spun Sunvine Healer around, she giggled as she manoeuvred her arms strangely at his lead.

“Thank you for agreeing. ” she said. 

“Thank you for choosing me.” replied Spectre.

They danced themselves to satisfaction and Spectre released Sunvine Healer for one last twirl. On her toes, she pranced through the perfect, flowering pirouette and completed. She held the pose, arms raised, one leg popped and basked in the applause of those around her. Spectre even joined in, feeling a contentment in his own chest at having been a good dance partner but in the low pit of his stomach, he felt a growling hunger.

“Thank you, thank you…” Sunvine Healer said.

Spectre glanced around and she took that as a cue to hurry over. There was something most waifish and insect-like about how she tiptoed over to where he had ended up. Closer to where he believed the food was.

“Are you hungry…?” Sunvine Healer asked, looking up at him, her huge eyes gleamed.

“I am…” Spectre said and he hovered closer to what had been prepared which wasn’t much. “But what’s on offer?” He squinted at the goods.

“What do you prefer?” Sunvine Healer asked him brightly. “I prefer sweets.”

“Hm, I’d rather start savoury and end sweet but it might be a different tradition here.” Spectre diplomatically replied.

“Er, well, I think everything is sweet to some degree. We have an abundance of syrups, fruits, and the like. I like the honey cakes best.” she said and she pointed them out in the line up.

The h'orderves had hardly been touched. Unsurprising given that there were many guests at this soiree who lacked mouths. Still, someone - likely more Sunvine Maidens, or more Healers like his own companion to this cotillion - had set them out all lovely on long tables of piled stone sealed with a peculiar grit that glittered. Upon these crooked surfaces, the food portrayed was kept inside containers fashioned out of an assortment of bones. Whether or not the decorative bones in use were animal, human, or belonging to another monster… Spectre was uncertain but the food certainly glistened inside the white hollows smoothed and carved down.

The honey cakes that Sunvine Healer pointed out looked particularly gorgeous on a tray of interconnected and bound by twine femurs and the like. They were plump little cakes with a glaze that dripped off them. Spectre eyed them and he had to admit, they looked particularly appetizing but ever well rounded, his eyes gazed onwards. Especially with Sunvine Healer’s cue.

“The roasted pears and apples are good. They have a lovely crumb of wild nuts.... But they’re also glazed with honey, oops.” she said. “Oh, but we have roasted and spiced crickets, I believe, and lettuce wrapped larvae, too. The larvae are pretty plain so they aren’t my favourite but the crickets are nice, too.”

The foods she pointed out were strange and ostentatious. Spectre begrudged none of them, no matter how unusual and astray from his palette, but Sunvine Healer was correct in identifying more sweets than savoury. From what Spectre could pick out as familiar, they all seemed like desserts to him. Even that which was bedecked with mealworms or the like did not escape this denomination of being classified as a dessert.

Sunvine Healer plucked one of the honey cakes that she had been eyeing. She laughed guiltily as she kept a hand beneath the other to catch crumbs. Wanting to match such enthusiasm, especially with his belly growling now, Spectre took a small plate which he believed was the top of a skull that had been sawn off and piled a few things on it. A nice little selection which bolstered his self belief that he had an adventurous and gourmet palette.

He and Sunvine Healer then politely escorted themselves to the side. It was a shame there wasn’t much seating but Spectre didn’t mind as he settled at the base of a non-sentient tree with his companion beside him. She was happy to stand and it felt odd to feel short beside her since he was about two feet taller than her, give or take.

So, Spectre started on the little host of goodies that he had sampled from the banquet table. 

Sunvine Healer was right about the larvae and lettuce; it was rather dull in terms of flavour but the way squelched in his mouth as he swallowed turned his stomach but he ate until he licked his fingers afterwards. Spectre wasn’t sure if he would inquire into what sort of larvae he had just consumed but the lettuce was lovely and crisp. And moving onto the crickets, they were tasty. Like bits of bacon, he thought. They had been lightly fried up in a bit of maple syrup and had a sweet, sticky aftertaste that he didn’t mind at all. Given that his second course had been a bit sweeter than he had been expecting, Spectre figured he would give his palette a rest.

He glanced up at Sunvine Healer who was surveying their surroundings. She had a bright, happy smile on her face. From a distance, she was accepting all sorts of thanks and platitudes regarding tonight but Spectre had more practical minded things in his mouth having eaten.

“May I ask a quick question about the food?” he asked. So far, he hadn’t had any cause for alarm but he did have some causes for curiosity.

“You have my permission so ask away.” Sunvine Healer chirruped.

“I noticed a distinct lack of red meat, any particular reason? I would think there would be much venison and even rabbit to be had around here.” Spectre said.

“Dryatrentiay has proclaimed that all who walk the earth like us are worthy of our respect. The deer and other game are friends, not food. Same goes for all the little birdies around. Not to mention,” she laughed here after being reverent, “all our hunters have poor strength. Even a rabbit or ferret could topple us if we’re not careful.” she explained.

“What of the Thrashers and Gardnas then? Or is food, both its gathering and preparation, entirely women’s work here?” Spectre asked.

“For the most part, yes, it is women’s work. Myself and the other Healers, the Maidens, too. We take turns to stock the larder by foraging mostly. As for the Sunvine Thrashers and the like…” Sunvine Healer erred here. “Whilst powerful, would eviscerate any good meat even if we didn’t abstain from eating it out of respect so they patrol. The little ones hunt and forage so, the only protein we get is from insects and nuts. Maybe the occasional small fish, too... Not that we need much, eating is entirely optional for us who can subsist perfectly fine on sunshine and nutrients from the ground.” 

Spectre nodded. Her explanation made a lot of sense. So they likely didn’t farm either. With his idle curiosity satisfied, he became more curious as to how the flatbreads he had seen either were made - as well as the honey cakes, just like the one had added to his own plate. Licking his lips, Spectre decided it was time to try the one that he had selected for himself. To be honest, Spectre was a bit excited by the little dessert that he had in front of him and he hardly considered himself a glutton.

Almost immediately did Spectre realise that said honey cake absolutely did not live up to the expectation. But that was because Spectre had made the mistake of assuming it would have things like sugar and flour in it. Or at least in a state that he was used to or similar. It had a peculiar texture, likely being made from finely grounded insects of some description rather than finely grounded wheat. It had a very crumbly affect to it, to say nothing of how cloyingly sweet it was from being slathered inside and out with honey. Honestly, it was more difficult to stomach than the insect horderves that he had sampled. 

Sunvine Healer glanced downwards to Spectre. Unlike him, she ate sparsely but it pleased her to see him eat a lot and his dish was now empty.

“Are you thirsty?” she asked. “I’m parched. I should have some more to eat as well. You especially. Tonight’s activities have barely begun.”

“Some water or the like would be appreciated.” Spectre said and his ears caught on something else Sunvine Healer had mentioned to him. His brow quirked. “What other activities are there?” he asked. “Ring toss and games?” He laughed, not imagining anything too strenuous.

Sunvine Healer laughed as well. “No, silly.” she giggled. “We’ll be having sex. Lots and lots of sex. Anyways, I’ll go fetch you something to drink. We’ve got really tasty sugar water if you want some.”

Spectre simply stared blankly. Before he could inquire further, Sunvine Healer sashayed off to get them both drinks. He watched helplessly as he was alone with his thoughts. Surely he had misheard her or the like. He stared, perplexed, but not exactly perturbed. It’s not like he had never ruminated - masturbated - to the idea of having sex with one of his Duel Monsters before but he would admit. It was not usually Sunvine Healer who was the leading lady in those dreams… 

But Spectre still shivered. It wasn’t in good taste and he tried not to get too eager as he knew very well that no happiness lasted forever. He didn’t want to be gluttonous in this aspect either and hope that this night which was already very close to all his wildest dreams come true went that extra mile of fantasy and desire. 

Sunvine Healer took less time to return with drinks in hand than Spectre feared. She bought back two leaves that were piled high with dewy looking water that had glossy meniscuses. This time, rather than stand, she plopped herself down beside Spectre - and she managed to not spill so much as a single drop from the cup that she had brought over with her which was rather impressive, Spectre had to admit.

“Here you go, Master.” Sunvine Healer chirped as she handed over a leaf, reaching up to him but beckoning down.

Spectre handled it delicately as he obliged, sitting beside her with tentative grace. 

“Master?” he echoed, peculiar. “I don’t think that title is quite a good fit for me…” It was here that it dawned on him that Sunvine Healer had never directly addressed him all night; not that he had minded much.

“Would you prefer Wizard? It’s bit of an older term, I know, I thought you might find it doudy but if you insist…”

“Just Spectre is fine.” he told her. “I chose the name myself so I appreciate it when it is used.” He sounded a mite scolding.

“That’s very kind of you but I think dearest or darling would be my speed. Not quite so bold. You might be my escort tonight to this cotillion but you are still the one to wield the deck and act as our summoner. I don’t think I could stomach being bolder than that.” Sunvine Healer explained.

Before, she had been sitting cross-legged but now she had brought her knees to her face and her ankles had unwound from one another’s criss-cross. She sipped from her leaf and Spectre figured that he would do the same before he lost the chance to at all. 

He was pleasantly surprised by the taste of the drink that Sunvine Healer had brought back. It tasted sweet but there were no granules of sugar or equivalent in it; maybe she had only gotten the sugar water for herself. Still, Spectre drank heartily and enjoyed the enticingly fresh taste of the water. It quenched him greatly and with his mouth wet, he glanced at Sunvine Healer and she smacked her lips together delighted by her choice of drinks.

“I enjoyed that.” she said, blushing slightly,

“As did I…” Spectre replied slowly. He stole another look, this time with concern etched on his face, at Sunvine Healer and noted a few stray droplets of water on her upper lip. “Now, if you don’t mind, you mentioned something earlier that I fear I might have misheard or misunderstood.”

“Oh?” Sunvine Healer murmured.

“When I asked about tonight’s later activities, you said that sex was what you had in mind.” Spectre inquired, poking tentatively.

Sunvine Healer blinked. “I thought it was apparent but one of your roles as my escort.” she said and she tilted her head slightly. “The three stages of life that we celebrate are maiden, mother, and crone. As I am now, I am a maiden. By sunrise tomorrow, I hope to be a mother.” Sunvine Healer laughed.

“Yes,” Spectre replied, uncertain, his voice wavering, “I suppose that would be a touch difficult to do alone…”

He didn’t know why - no, he knew exactly why - but he felt a sudden flame of jealousy sting inside of him. He had assumed his mother was a mother because he was her son but it was possible that someone who was not him had touched her carnally and that strain of logic made him quietly irate. He did his best to remain neutral and on topic with Sunvine Healer rather than getting lost in his oedipal urges and other sullied impulses. 

“So we’re all good now?” Sunvine Healer asked.

She swung herself closer and put her hands in his lap. She pawed over his thighs and put her nose all but against his. They breathed in uneven patterns together. Spectre licked his lips and he could have kissed the little nymph then and there but elected not to in case public displays of affections were gauche. 

“Yes, we are.” Spectre sultrily replied.

Sunvine Healer giggled again and kissed Spectre on the lips. He was surprised at first, despite his own intentions of kissing her first. He blinked as she passionately kissed him. Perhaps public displays of affection were not the social faux pas that Spectre had been anticipating. So, he kissed back against her mouth, hard and with an edged smile in the corner.

It was a happy, flirty kiss. Spectre sighed into the kiss, becoming needier by the second and as though sensing all his thoughts and more, Sunvine Healer’s hand clamoured along Spectre’s cheeks as she kissed him. Her fingertips were petal soft as she toyed with his hair as well; her mouth was warm and wet. Syrup sweet, too, with a taste that Spectre couldn’t quite identify specifically but it was floral.

What helpful biology they had, Spectre mused as he could have kissed her for hours, perhaps even deepening it with tongue and other expletives but as much as he would have loved that, he wasn’t quite ready to do it in public so he pulled back. Sunvine Healer laughed impishly when she did so and he felt like the prude. But her magenta eyes gleamed with amorous lust and Spectre smiled.

“Shall we take this somewhere more private?” he asked, bedroom eyes and all. “I’d be more than happy to make love to you until sunrise.”

“That sounds most wonderful, my darling.” Sunvine Healer purred.

She leaned in once more to peck Spectre’s lips. Just once more for good luck. He smiled, very long and wide, into that little kiss. Spectre was very much chuffed by that reply.

Elegantly, like a dancer, Sunvine Healer sprung back up to her full height. Spectre was discretely mesmerised by how her leg muscles flexed in doing so as she came up onto her tip-toes and then extended her hand to him. He accepted her help wordlessly; with only a nod of his head to thank her.

Sunvine Healer glanced around, giddier than she had been before. Spectre, meanwhile, sported a subtle bulge between his legs that he hoped none would notice if he was nonchalant about it. Sunvine Healer’s eyes dipped down as she held Spectre’s hand and he averted his gaze. She gave his hand a squeeze and then a tug, he was all but helpless as she pranced off so they could be somewhere more private. 

They passed by Dryatrentiay on the way to their escape to privacy. She could not be more delighted that the debutante and her escort were sneaking off - and so close to her as well, not that any could escape her attention inside of her forest. She smiled all knowingly at them.

“Do well, Spectre, my son, I expect many grandchildren from this union.” she said, a touch cheeky.

“Mother!” Spectre exclaimed, scandalised.

Sunvine Healer laughed as she continued to cart off Spectre further into the forest. They traversed the thick forest together, running through it like wild children. As they ran, the grass underfoot crunched crisp and satisfactorily. Above them, the moonlight filtered through dancing petalled trees and other, varied and green foliage. A breeze flitted about through it all and the pair of lovers followed its whirling, rollicking course. Through every wandering nook and cranny of the forest, away from the main hub where Dryatrentiay blossomed, they wound up at a small inlet where they could have their sex in private.

They arrived at a small inlet where it was secluded and peaceful. The perfect place they both wordlessly deemed it for making love. How magical it would be, lying beside a starlit lagoon crowned by a glistening waterfall. Fresh scents of careening water and algae floated on the air around the waterfall. A small and sandy bank lapped at the waterhole; the grass that grew alongside it was soft and springy, tall too, despite how sand was strewn through it thickly. There were wildflowers, as well, on this water’s edge. Violets which grew in feral clumps and banksias by the bushes; their petalled heads bobbing on the wind and casting shadows longways to the water, inching into the depths unseen. 

On the water’s surface, the night sky perfectly reflected in its blackened meniscus disrupted only by the way the waterfall tumbled endlessly at its north. That constant thrum excited them; the perfect aural backdrop to all the moaning that Sunvine Healer and Spectre looked forward to getting up to. 

Now having arrived in this tranquil little zone, Spectre did notice that his vague hard-on had softened much but he minded not. It was barely half past midnight and he was barely tired; he and Sunvine Healer had plenty of time to remedy that. He wholeheartedly intended to make good on that flirtatious promise of making love to her until sunrise. Such a hedonistic act of lust sounded divine to him. With a smirk, Spectre took off his long coat and Sunvine Healer was excited by the act.

“My, what a gentleman…” she crooned as Spectre patted it out, smoothing it down so it would be comfortable bedding for them both. 

She was slinky as she cuddled up closer to him. She pawed all over his chest, coy and flirtatious; she nipped at his face with mischievous kisses and he let her pin him down. Spectre wasn’t sure where to put his hands as she made her own busy atop him but he enjoyed it nonetheless, groping up and down her sides, getting to know her hips as thin as they were. Together, they wrestled languidly on the inner of Spectre’s coat, it felt velveteen on his back as she humped him, slow and sensual. 

“Would you like me to get you out of these, hm?” Sunvine Healer asked, her voice a low and husky whisper.

She toyed with the hem of the dress shirt that Spectre wore. Tapping her index finger just above his collarbone, making him shiver with each reverberation that she made upon him.

“Please, go right ahead.” Spectre permitted her.

Sunvine Healer dragged her finger down his sternum and with her other hand, she grasped onto the bottom hem of Spectre’s shirt. She was flirtatious as she got a good hold onto it. It was big and billowy but she managed to reef it off him; up and over his head. Spectre was compliant with her motions and that was helpful to her, flattering her greatly, even.

Sunvine Healer openly ogled at Spectre’s bare chest. He had skin like tarnished ivory, criss-crossed with electrical scarring but she thought him beautiful. She came in closer to him, to his bare skin, he shivered when he felt the satin soft petals that she was draped in as a dress. She kissed his clavicles and kept one hand by her side as a post above him but with her other, she drew it close. She swirled her fingertips over his skin, counting each rib individually and drawing love-hearts on him. He shivered at the touch, so tender and impish.

Spectre jutted out his chin and Sunvine Healer seemed to understand the significance of it, though it was Spectre who initiated yet more kissing. Picking up right where they had left off at the main hub of the party. But this time faster, harder, right from the get go. Sunvine Maiden opened her mouth to Spectre and he prodded through with this tongue.

He held her steady, hands on her hips, groping and even possessive. His heart hammered in his chest as he came to know Sunvine Healer’s taste further. Every second of it left him wanting more as he breathed around her tongue. It was soft and filmy; a little bit alien, truth be told. Flexible, too, which Spectre enjoyed as she tried to entwine her tongue around his, either to be confrontational or otherwise sensuous. It was a mess but it was an enjoyable mess. 

Somewhere in it all, Spectre poked his tongue along her teeth, they were surprisingly sharp and exploring her gums, even the ridges of her upper mouth, Spectre noticed that they were softer than his own. The sensation should have made his skin crawl, but coupled with how she humped him atop his lap, he was rather turned on by it all.

The sound of her skirt ruffling with how she grinded against his lap, trying to get his erection to rise, was a little bit silly sounding but Spectre minded not. But it certainly drew his attention, made him want to know what exactly was beneath that dress that she wore. Piled with layer upon layer of petals until she expanded out like a harmless rafflesia flower. A rose, instead. What a lovely girl, he thought with scandalous intonations as he made out with her. 

As Spectre idled himself with the trims and frills of her dress, groping at it more than the body underneath, Sunvine Healer continued to take upon the uncharacteristic aggressive role in their foreplay. Spectre’s tongue retreated from her mouth and she took full advantage. Grinding against him, feeling the heat rise between them and how his cock hardened in his lap, it maddened Sunvine Healer with desire. She opened her mouth to him some more, it became akin to a maw than anything else as she attempted to unfurl yet more of her tongue down his throat, panting carbon dioxide over him as she inadvertently gagged him.

Her tongue flexed inside of him. Bile seared at the back of Spectre’s throat and drool pooled inside his mouth. Sunvine Healer was relentless but she meant no offense. She was simply being excitable and inhuman. Spectre stilled for her and let her do as she pleased to him. Her hands fondled across his face; down his neck and shoulders, happy to count all his ribs and count again, finding fascination in every inch of him.

Spectre could feel the tip of her tongue scrape down the bend of his throat from his mouth. He shivered at every touch; feeling himself go lightheaded as they paused their exchange so that she could take and take from him. At first it was pleasurable. Strange, yes, but also pleasurable. Her taste was floral but sweet; her tongue was soft but it was all just too much.

Spectre really did let her have it all until his head began to throb; his hand surged forward and he started to struggle. Grunts of distress as he tugged at her dress whilst choking on her tongue. On her kiss. His hands grew desperate groping her with panic as tears edged along his eyes until Sunvine Healer noticed.

Sunvine Healer was languid as she drew back. Spectre was left panting and breathless as she savoured the last dredges of what she could from this kiss. One last flick of the tip around his teeth and gums, clutching onto the side of his face until it was completely broken off. Not even a strand of drool connecting them. Just their gaze and even choked out, Spectre’s remained lustful and impressed. 

“Something the matter…?” Sunvine Healer oh-so-innocently asked. Her tongue inched along her lips, cleaning them up a little before flicking upwards to her eye. 

Spectre winced as he watched Suvine Healer dab at her glossy eyes with her tongue. It was like watching a lizard do the same but he remained poised despite having been initially taken aback.

“Yes, sort of…” Spectre said after snapping out of the trance of watching Sunvine Healer’s tongue and her eyes. He leaned in again; one hand taking Sunvine Healer’s and the other snaked along her waist. “I want to see what’s underneath your dress…” He pawed at the fabric some more and it was difficult to shift across her skin.

Sunvine Healer giggled. “I’m literally stitched into it… we don’t recycle clothes quite like humanfolk do.” She sounded almost embarrassed.

“I see… Very well then, I promise to be gentle.” Spectre purred but there was a deviant edge to how he spoke which enthralled Sunvine Healer.

Now, Spectre wasn’t exactly a man of brute strength but he could certainly try. He started by getting a better grip on her dress. It truly was skin tight but velour to the touch, like the inner of a rose petal. He fingered along the surface of it until he found the seam. He picked at it with his nails and Sunvine Healer sighed, falling into his embrace, flattening herself against his chest so he could better see down the curve of her back. 

With strength Spectre didn’t know he had, he managed to rip the bodice of Sunvine Healer’s dress. She squealed lewdly and bucked her chest forward as the fabric petalled out with how it had been torn and how Spectre pulled it back so he could get to her body beneath it. He could have blushed when he felt her breasts press against his chest. He shivered instead and took her chin. He lifted her slightly and she had a hypnotised look in her eyes. So, he pressed a chaste kiss on her slightly parted lips before travelling his kiss downwards.

Sunvine Healer moaned as Spectre kissed the skin of her neck. The feeling of her pulse besotted him; a quick thrum that made him eager to explore further downwards of her body. He groped her hips, thumb brushing up against her thin stomach and he closed his eyes to tease himself. To allow himself to fully enjoy the experience of having Sunvine Healer’s first instance of nudity to him. Her scent was deliciously floral and her taste equal as he licked her clavicle and kissed inwards unto her sternum.

Finally, slowly, he opened his eyes to the sight of her breasts. He groped her right and kissed her left. He lavished her with all his might, a murmur of pure bliss on his breath as he did so. His mouth moving over her gradually following the leaf-like trails of her veins. They were a shade barely darker than the colour of her skin. He was languid and holistic, until finally latching onto her nipple - what a curious dark olive green colour they were to complement the chartreuse of her skin.

Sunvine Healer mewled as Spectre tongued over her nipple. She arched her back and bucked her chest forward; Spectre hummed appreciative of the signs of her arousal. Enjoying how she reacted when he toyed with the nub of her nipples be it with his tongue or his finger. She tasted sublime and felt equally as such beneath his fingertips.

He suckled hard on her nipple. Sunvine Healer arched her hips and he felt the rolling waves of the bottom of her dress crash against his own hips. He groaned into it and felt his eyes roll back with bliss. Her hands cupped the back of his neck and she carded her fingers through his hair. His scalp prickled with anticipation as she did so. She was perfect. Beneath her, his cock hardened but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more from her and he began to touch at where her dress had torn before finally letting go of her nipple with a contented and perverse sigh. He lifted his head slightly but kept close. His chin jutted against her sternum.

“Oh, Sunvine Healer,” he gasped, eyes cloudy with blue lust, his hands sank low as he grabbed at the billowing layers of the rose she all but spawned out of, “please, please let me eat you out. Let me touch your secret garden and run my tongue through it.”

Sunvine Healer gasped. She blushed. 

And Spectre waited most eagerly for her reply. His awaiting smile wide and forthcoming. But she nodded. Her little bob of petals atop her head flopping about as she smiled virginally, her needle-like teeth flashing between.

At long last, she begged him, “Please.” The word delicate and needy in her mouth; Spectre couldn’t have been more excited by it.

He let himself fall back down, back against the inner of his long coat that he had spread out below. Cutely, above him, Sunvine Healer lifted her skirt and Spectre guffawed. What a naughty little nymph she was, there was nothing underneath her skirt to cover her intimacy. He had hardly noticed until now thanks to the excess at the bottom of her dress obscuring her all the same as panties would have. 

But what caught Spectre’s eye the most was her arousal. She was all flared up and what unusual genitals blossomed below, at that as well. It was yonic, yes, but in the same or similar sense that a bluebell was. She was petalled, down there rather than anything else. From beneath the hood of her labia, or equivalent, stamen that behaved akin to tentacles belonging to a cephalopod emerged from her vaginal opening. She was like the blossom head of a rose that had been gently rained upon in spring.

“My, that’s unusual,” Spectre cooed, ogling, “but don’t be afraid, please, my dear, sit upon my face and ride it. Hard.”

Sunvine Healer nodded, blushing furiously. She lowered herself atop of Spectre’s face. She kept haphazard fistfuls of her skirt bunched up around her chest, it spilled out below her forearms and elbows regardless. With excitement and anticipation, her lower belly quivered as she moved slowly to fulfil Spectre’s request. She slotted in above Spectre’s head, his heart raced between her thighs and she felt his warm breath on her pussy.

Spectre felt himself overzealous as he began thoroughly immediately. Tongue arching up to stroke her clitoris as quick as he could. He was maddened by how wet she felt atop his face. Dripping with juices scented - and tasting - like rose water. Peculiarly thick as honey which maddened him with desire as he tried to swallow it all in his act of cunnilingus. He probed her with his tongue, mouth opening wide as he tried to find her clitoris through the cluster of those tentacle-like stamen that grew out from inside her pussy.

They slithered over his face. Every movement, it seemed, involuntary but they swarmed atop him as Sunvine Healer grinded herself against his mouth. Her legs bucked and clenched beside his head; the sepals that bedecked the top of her pussy slapped against him as she completely threw herself into riding his face. He adored every moment, every sensation of it. 

Sunvine Healer moaned atop him. Her hips bucking as Spectre relentlessly licked against her walls. Searching upwards for her clitoris, like a flower’s stigma inside of her deep pussy. And when he found it, even the slightest stroke of his tongue sent her wild with desire. Gasping and exclaiming, falling back to the alien tongue of the dryads; the cooing noises that Spectre expected of his Duel Monsters when he summoned them, not the human speech that they were capable of in their own world.

Spectre moaned into Sunvine Healer’s pussy. Ecstasy didn’t begin to describe how he felt. How his heart raced and how he adored to have all of Sunvine Healer’s weight upon him, her mashing her pussy against his face and humping him like that. She panted and her grip on herself loosened; in that inaction, all her dress came cascading over Spectre and he barely cared. Unfettered, he continued to ardently eat her out. Licking her stamen, her clitoris, moaning into her and making Sunvine Healer feel every reverberation that he could deliver unto her.

“O-Oh, Spectre, please!” Sunvine Healer sputtered.

She tossed back her head and jutted out. Sunvine Healer paused, legs clenched, hips thrust forward and she panted but otherwise. She was still. In this rare reprieve, Spectre paused briefly as well. Blood rushed in his ears and he could sense that Sunvine Healer was at her edge. He took as gulping of a breath as he could below her and resumed; Sunvine Healer did the same and then some.

Sunvine Healer squealed and panted as Spectre mouthed at her ardently. The plethora of tentacle-like anthers caressed Spectre’s face madly. In an utter frenzy. And as he could feel that something was different, even as his cheeks and nose were spanked with the fuzzy heads of the pollen filled anthers. Sunvine Healer moaned and she just melted atop his face, licking at her still, and most lovingly, Spectre briefly wondered if she was on the brink, or over said brink, of her orgasm.

But then her clitoral stamen shifted forward and his stomach dropped. Of course, he thought to himself, mind racing with realisations, she had at least one prehensile appendage down there. He steeled himself and her clitoris surged forward, twisting and poking and it seemed they were playing _that_ game again, like with how they had been making out again.

Her clitoral stamen edged along his mouth, protruding forth, as far as it could go from within the flower-like array of her genitalia. Fortunately, it was not quite so long as her tongue and a different sensation, too. Firmer and leaving a taste like a dicotyledon vegetable in its wake as it explored along Spectre’s mouth. Edging along his gums, at the root of his teeth and tussling with his tongue as well.

It was exponentially all too much for him but he liked it regardless. Committing each overlapping sensation to heart and memory as Sunvine Healer grinded herself against him and he met her with equal friction. He adored every inch of her and wanted to prove worth to such a claim that stirred inside of him. Even as his tongue and her clitoris entangled so bizarre, Spectre kept at it and did his best to perform cunnilingus unto her. It was a reward in and of itself but Sunvine Healer would instinctively disagree.

Her hand reached around and palmed his erection with little warning. Spectre bucked his hips and she groped. His cock felt rock hard beneath her tiny hand and she panted. 

“Pl-Please don’t…” she murmured and her voice twisted into a moan, she looked so pretty with her eyes closed as she had yet another brush with that all encapsulating closeness that she was on the edge of. Her chest ached, her heart thudded. “Please don’t waste your seed.”

Spectre made a perplexed noise that was lost in the noises of all else that he was doing with his mouth and tongue. Sunvine Healer’s clitoris slid smoothly against his tongue and he tugged it back. The lashing made her sound more shrill than she did before. He teased her. Intrigued to what she was trying to tell him.

“I - I want you to come inside me,” she attempted to continue before singing quite a different song, “oh, oh Spectre, please.” 

Spectre let her finish but not her sentence. 

Sunvine Healer came on his face. Spectre hadn’t changed his technique or the like in the last second and so, she appreciated the stability. And he appreciated the taste of her juices, like rose water. She was divine. Euphoric and decadent. She humped his face, smearing her arousal thick on his face - all whilst palming him, fondling him and he groaned.

“Promise me that - that you won’t come until y-your inside me.” Sunvine Healer panted heavily as she rode out her orgasm atop Spectre. 

Sunvine Healer held herself in place, at both her own peak and the peak of Spectre’s face before resuming her playful grind. It was only after coming down into the other side of her climax that she felt satisfied to stop and even that was a process by itself. She slowly stopped her moving. It seemed almost involuntary as she had to ease into it. The way she bucked and grinded growing smaller until she came to her halt. Spectre didn’t mind, holding onto her thighs, he could still the feel the exhilarating and erotic rush of the fluids inside her veins beneath where he touched her on her legs. His fingers slipped off her skin with pleasant rue as Sunvine Healer, like a faun more so than a dryad, lifted herself off him.

Spectre took shallow breaths so as to not offend Sunvine Healer as she shuffled away. She collapsed beside him, her legs like gelatin. Her face seemed a little bit spaced out with exhaustion but the welcome kind. She looked so pretty in the moonlight, just that touch sleepy but Spectre had promised her the sun, not the moon. He hoped she remembered that.

His head throbbed as he lifted himself off the embrace of his cloak. It was crumpled and in those wrinkles, he had left an imprint of himself. Hazily, he leaned over himself and offered his face for a kiss. Sunvine Healer obliged. She pecked his lips and tasted rose water.

When she pulled back, she whispered in her ear, “Let me clean you up, darling.”

“I’d like that.” Spectre replied, oh so husky.

Sunvine Healer nodded wordlessly. 

She tore off the tip of one of the petals that bloomed outwards from her waist like a tutu. The sound of it was strangely satisfying and Spectre felt a shiver roll down his spine. Sunvine Healer leaned in closer and she dabbed at his face. Her concentration was adorable, on the tip of her nose, and on the tip of her tongue as she swiped down his face methodically with her petally rag. He liked it though. It was soft and he felt pampered by it.

“I think… I’m done.” she said.

“Thank you,” he replied, “I appreciate it, now,” he took her hand and pulled her in, “let me get right back to what I ought to be doing on this sacred moon of yours which is filling you with my seed.”

Sunvine Healer giggled and blushed. Spectre’s words were sultry and she was excited greatly by them. So she complied. Allowed herself to be pulled and tugged, laid to bed on his cloak so he could get between her legs. She looked so darling sprawled out on his cloak, legs either side of him and the flower of her genitalia was spread for him to play with.

Spectre pushed down the hem of his pants and his cock sprang free. Sunvine Healer gawked immediately, looking over to him and down. Spectre felt oddly flattered as Sunvine Healer eyed him up. He smirked to himself. All smug and horny, inching closer to her. His hands traveling up her legs, positioning them right so he could have full access to her cunt. He pushed back her tutu and his loins ached for her. She looked all plush and delicious having been thoroughly licked out to orgasm; Spectre worried he would come as soon as penetrated her so he steeled himself.

Her clitoris slithered out with fine-tuned movements compared to how her other tentacle-like anthers swished and swayed beneath her petals. Spectre curiously reached out to her, ran his fingers along her clitoral stamen and she shuddered. It snaked and coiled around his hand as he pet it. With it stimulated, Spectre came closer and he grinded on her. He dragged his cock along the petals of her labia and she shivered. He was tantalisingly slow as he penetrated her. Gosh, she looked so pretty, he found himself thinking.

Whilst stroking her - jerking her off, really, it was more reminiscent of no matter how gentle - Spectre got in nice and close. He breathed hard over Sunvine Healer as he thrust. Her various tentacles spasmed against Spectre, groping at his hips needily as he sustained thrusts against Sunvine Healer. He adored all their skirting little touches, no matter how leafy or fleeting. And she adored how he felt as well.

Every jolt of their hips meeting, the feeling of his cock slide effortlessly along the sloped petals of her genitalia all the way down to the hilt of her pistil was divine. He gritted his teeth and panted through them, holding her down and keeping himself steady through his stride. Sunvine Healer bucked her hips in response; creating that to and fro friction that Spectre adored. Making him return at her harder in tandem, exciting her further. A feedback loop which gratified them both in haphazard and rollicking measures.

Sunvine Healer was just so plentifully eager for him and she made it known to him. Her eyes were shiny with her arousal, a gleaming and bright pink. She mewled for him with every pound, her body absorbing the repeated impacts with glee. Her legs reared up and she pawed at Spectre, not just with her hands but with the dozens of tentacles that she was in possession of. Spectre smiled sharply with every thrust and he took a sudden whistling breath as he pushed himself to his hilt inside of her and held it. The moment was long and hot until it was fit to dissipate, an ache in his knees as he threatened to draw back for a short retreat but Sunvine Healer attempted to persuade him.

“Y-You’re wood is so big…” Sunvine Healer murmured. She reached up to caress him, her finger trailed up along his hand, her tentacles grasped at him as well.

Spectre drew back and panted. He could feel the sheer desire that Sunvine Healer had emanated off her and it enthralled him like a cloud of aphrodisiac pollen. Every touch of hers, along the ridged feeling of her fingertips and along the cruciferous feeling of her tentacles was like magic to him, a mere human making love to this dryad. And so, he thrust against her and he panted. He felt a twitch which threatened to turn to more but he denied himself that. He wanted to hear more of Sunvine Healer’s sweet nothings before he came inside of her but his conviction wavered as he went against his own body’s wishes. And so, he thrust again and Sunvine Healer was sent reeling beneath him.

“Oh, please, Spectre, please,” Sunvine Healer moaned, begged, her syrupy voice exaggerated in her lustful state of unravelment, “please, I - I want your seed. F-Fill me with your seed and fertilise me.”

“Anything for you, my darling.” Spectre purred in reply.

Her words painted a vivid picture of a garden inside of Spectre’s mind and he was greatly turned on by it. And whilst he was flattered to hear and engage with such dirty talk, Spectre was more humble than that. Simply happy that he hadn’t come as soon as he had been inside of her. The more he denied himself, the happier she was but Spectre knew that she would be beyond happy - ecstatic, euphoric, even - when he came and he did. His heart thudded in his chest as his mouth went dry. He came inside of Sunvine Healer just like she so dearly begged of him.

Sunvine Healer gasped. Her magenta eyes gleamed and Spectre relished the sight, fighting to keep his eyes open. His orgasm was heavy and strong but he remained stalwart despite the deluge of pleasure both he and Sunvine Healer felt in this wet, wet moment. 

Spectre pulled back for a pause. He licked his lips as he watched his semen drip out of Sunvine Healer. She looked gorgeous as she languished atop his cloak, entangled with his leg, and of course filled with his seed. His stomach lurched as his eyes studied the rivets of his come on the green-pink of Sunvine Healer’s petals but it was, bizarrely, a good sensation. Spectre felt greatly satisfied and yet. He bit his tongue and his eyes turned sharp.

“More.” he stated. Coarse and raw. “More. It’s not enough. I want to fill you more and more with my seed.”

Sunvine Healer’s heart raced. She was beyond delighted to hear that. She nodded her head, eyes pleading.

Spectre took her heed eagerly, smiling like a snake. He all but immediately had at her once more. Thrusting upwards and into her creamy pussy. Stars above, he thought to himself as he held himself steady through the glide of the petals and the come. It was utter bliss. With each stroke of their bodies grinding against one another, Spectre felt himself harden. Throwing himself back into the full swing of sex rather than taking a moment to recuperate was difficult but absolutely worth it sensationally, he thought. Gosh, Sunvine Healer felt so good to him as he twitched with the oncoming feelings of getting it all up again.

Beneath him, Sunvine Healer squealed, enthralled as Spectre thrust into her. She reached up to him and coiled him into a tight embrace with her arms. She brought him low and he sighed onto her skin, shivering with how good it felt to nuzzle into her breast. Spectre groaned, almost giggly, into her, rubbing his cheek on her face and his cock on the petals of her pussy.

Sunvine Healer’s legs reared up and she squeezed Spectre into a labyrinth of her limbs. He moaned, enthralled, by her enthusiasm. Spectre flattened himself against her, wanting to be as close as humanly - or even inhumanly - possible. 

“Oh, my darling,” Spectre panted, his voice twisting into another moan, “you are exquisite. Succulent.”

Sunvine Healer’s heart raced to be lavished with such praise. Her sprawling tentacles suckled more against Spectre’s pelvis, he adored to feel the raking tendrils. A minor scratch upon his skin; sating an itch he didn;t even know he had as he tried to get up inside of her. As deep as deep could go within the warm encasement of her pistil.

“M-More…” Sunvine Healer stuttered out.

Spectre’s eyes flashed open and he was made curious by how Sunvine Healer whimpered. He rocked himself against her body and she hiked her legs up even more. She was an unbelievably flexible little thing, he realised now.

“What do you want more of…?” Spectre drawled.

“You’re praise.” Sunvine Healer murmured. “I - I want you to praise me more.”

“With pleasure.” Spectre replied, far too eager to please but there was something swanky about his voice.

He gave another buck of his hips as he grinded into her. His legs dragged behind him as he tried to push forward. Sunvine Healer squealed. She twitched in eager anticipation of whatever it was that Spectre could concoct for her with his spoken prose.

“You are divine, darling, I adore you. Your presence alone fills me with much joy. I can only hope I can fill you with just as much joy.” Spectre murmured, his voice dropping down a few tones so as bolster the sensuality that he was trying to project.

“Y-Yes, more.” Sunvine Healer begged of him. 

“I’m going to fill you with my seed,” Spectre grunted, “I will make you a lovely mother. After all, is that not why we’re here tonight? With my seed you will be more than just the belle of the ball.”

Sunvine Healer blushed. She nodded vehemently and Spectre continued to lavish her with the most salacious sweet nothings that came to mind. All whilst he rhythmically pushed against her, in and out and adoring to feel how easy and loose she was within the blossom of her cunt. And Sunvine Healer adored to feel his cock; hard once more after softening with his previous orgasm, she still enjoyed how sticky it felt to be covered with his semen. They kept at it until Spectre was breathless, until Sunvine Healer felt fit to bloom with more than just the morning sun.

“I want to know what you’re thinking about.” Sunvine Healer whispered to Spectre.

She held him so possessively. A lovely and floral embrace with something far needier lurking beneath. Spectre licked his lips and he felt himself at full mast below. She must have felt it as well; she was most thoroughly wet with her arousal but she was still so lustful for more. Spectre couldn’t hold it against her and he breathed hot on her skin, rife with oxygen.

Spectre panted. “You.” he confessed. “You are the light of my loins, my darling, I promise. I want you all painted with my come. Filled full.

Without further ado, Spectre came as he was nothing if not devotional. A promise - in passing or with oath - was a promise to him. The skies were somewhat light, the stars still twinkled atop the surface of the lagoon but at least he could fill Sunvine Healer once more as he came inside of her. She moaned prettily as she was made full with his load. She, too, coming from all the sensations. From the overload of it all.

The crescendo of it was mighty but the fall was soft. They remained entangled, staring and smiling as they enjoyed the wakes of their orgasm. The pleasure that they felt was both fleeting and permanent. Shifting, taking different forms as they calmed down off the high and enjoying other aspects of how their bodies throbbed. The embrace they were in slowly loosening from how achingly tight it had been. Rising back from their mutual orgasm, they were both starstruck. Spectre smiled awkwardly atop Sunvine Healer, she looked so pretty in the awe of her orgasm - as well as his own. He wasn’t sure whether to pull back, let them both cool off or breathe, or if he should cuddle her - but Sunvine Healer made the decision for him.

She wriggled back, moving her legs out from below Spectre’s so he went the other way. She tucked herself back up, rearranged her tutu and gathered up what remained of her bodice. She managed to tie into a halter and she looked quite satisfied with herself now that she was ‘dressed’ again. She turned her gaze downward, to the grass and dirt. She put a hand on her belly and Spectre felt a shiver on his spine as he stared. He still laid, reverent, on his side atop his cloak.

“Thank you for everything, Spectre.” Sunvine Healer told him; she must have noticed him staring. She turned her head towards him and flashed him a smile. “Is there anything else you need?”

He was a bit wry with himself. It was dawn now and this sort of pillow talk wasn’t exactly sex so he hadn’t quite begotten his promise to make love to her all the way to sunrise. But he couldn’t be too irate as the skies lightened. They were more streaky than calm; a little bit blue and a little bit grey, but they were so, so gorgeous. It took Spectre’s breath away, to see the morning sun filter through the verdant foliage of the forest and reflect on the surface of the lagoon. He wanted to listen to Sunvine Healer some more but he wanted to listen to the sound of that waterfall as well. His heart soaked it all up as he came to a weary conclusion to Sunvine Healer’s question.

At long last, Spectre shook his head with rue. As much as he enjoyed the indulgence that this forest afforded him, he had ties of loyalty to at least one human who needed him very much.

“I need to go home to sleep in my own bed, more importantly, I need to return to _my_ master.” he confessed.

“I understand.” Sunvine Healer quietly replied. “But you will say goodbye to Dryatrentiay, yes?”

“Of course.” Spectre replied.

Sunvine Healer laughed. Spectre had endless devotion unto his mother and his master, it was admirable but also strangely amusing. 

She got up to her feet, a little bit wobbly as she came up onto her toes. Spectre, meanwhile gathered up his cloak, slinging it around him like a blanket or a scarf before meeting Sunvine Healer’s kind, awaiting gaze. She extended a hand to Spectre who accepted it. With a pull and a tug, he came to his feet as well and Sunvine Healer expected him to let go but he didn’t. Their fingers entwined and Sunvine Healer didn’t mind but Spectre bore an expression of guilty fondness as he held her hand.

They walked through the forest again. It was so different in the morning light than it was in the thick throes of midnight. The bark of the trees was not quite so harsh, they even looked papery in the daylight. He could see the bounty of the lands; all the fruits that grew wildly and the nuts. He could hear the birds and other singsong monsters, too. It was utterly arcadian but it was his Mother’s meadow that he found the most solace in.

She was delighted to see the debutante and escort return to her court. She smiled grandly and welcomed them closer.

“Did Spectre perform well for you, my darling?” Dryatrentiay asked Sunvine Healer.

Spectre guffawed at the direct and entirely inappropriate question but Sunvine Healer blushed just as much as he did.

Shyly she nodded and replied, “He did. He was an utter gentleman the whole time.”

“I am pleased to hear it.” Dryatrentiay’s voice was booming.

“In fact,” Sunvine Healer added, “I imagine that he will be a very popular choice of escort to come. I have no doubt my fertilised Sunseeds will bloom most magnificently one day.”

Spectre made a fearful expression that Dryatrentiay sensed she ought to console. A tentacle-like root plumed up from the ground and poked around the top of Spectre’s head to comfort him. He liked how she bluntly ploughed through his hair, stroking the sides of his face to console him though her touch was wooden, he liked it all the same than if it was a human hand that caressed him.

“I promise I won’t spirit you away too often, I understand well that you have duties back in your own world that you value. We support you no matter where your path takes you.” Dryatrentiay said and then with a cheeky expression added. 

“Thank you, Mother.” Spectre replied. He felt a stir of turmoil in his heart as he thought of the times in which he had lost his Duels and had lost Dryatrentiay to the blazes of a loss. Such thoughts were bittersweet, making him sick to the stomach after what had been a night of pleasure and wonder.

“Now,” Dryatrentiay said, “you best be going, my son.”

She was about to draw back her root when she noticed a single, stray tear upon Spectre’s eye so she was careful with him as she stroked it away. He sighed into her sweet actio then sucked in a readying breath. He nodded.

“Quite right. I best be going.” he murmured, still nodding his head.

Dryatrentiay retreated her root and she flicked it towards a northerly direction. The exact same path that he had wandered down in the first place. One minute he had been idling himself in his greenhouse, the next he was in a legitimate and magical forest. Spectre’s heart wavered and he threw a very pitiful glance back towards his mother.

“You promise to let me visit again soon, right?” he asked, snivelling like the child that he was.

“Yes, of course, my darling, besides, we want you to see the blooming of the next generation that Sunvine Healer will mother in the future.” Dryatrentiay told him.

“Understood.” spectre said, scolding himself for crying and he had one last, yearning look around him. At his mother and at his Sunvine Healer. He was ready. “Farewell to you both.”

“Bye, bye.” Sunvine Healer cooed at him and her voice turned back to that monstrous nonsense at the edge.

“Farewell, my dear.” Dryatrentiay added as well, beautiful and fond.

With a heavy heart, Spectre gratefully took their thanks and goodbyes. He took awkward steps backwards, towards the portal that Dryatrentiay had summoned for him and he took his last glances at them. Their faces were soft with different kinds of love for him. He appreciated it and then he turned around and he was unceremoniously returned from where he had come. The portal disappeared as he walked through it to the other side. Back to the world of humans where he would be made to feel like a monster among them; leaving the world of monsters where he was made to feel human among them.

Arriving from whence he came, it was night, Spectre realised, and he was standing outside his greenhouse on the mansion yard. He was uncertain of the date or time and looking down at himself, he knew that what he had experienced in that other world was real. He was still wearing his tailor made cloak and of course the flower crown that he had been adorned with.

A light turned on in the house and Ryoken emerged from the backdoor, “Have you been gardening all day- huh, what are you wearing…?”

Spectre laughed. “Yes, I have been gardening all day.” he replied to Ryoken, walking towards him and the mansion. “Just in the garden below.”

**Author's Note:**

> omake:
> 
> A few months later~
> 
> Spectre: [no fear]
> 
> Ryoken: Hey, Spectre, look they made further support for the Sunavalon Archetype... They really remind me of you, haha.
> 
> Spectre: [many fears]


End file.
